This invention relates to cleaning apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for washing cellular testing members of multi-test chemical centrifugal analyzers.
Centrifugal analyzers for separating and chemically testing liquid suspended particulate materials such as blood use a disk shaped testing member having a multiplicity of individual cells. The cells emanate radially from a hub adjacent a central opening which is positionable on a driven rotatable member of the analyzer to provide the required centrifugal separating force. Each cell includes a pair of spaced holes on a face of the disk communicating with the hollow interior thereof so that blood or other specimen to be tested may be desposited into one hole and a fluid chemical reactant deposited into the other hole of each cell.
Current hospital practice is to use each disk once and to discard it because a quick and thorough method of washing the residue from each cell has been unavailable. When one considers that a large modern hospital may use upwards of one thousand such cellular disks each month it is readily seen that substantial savings may be realized by effectively cleaning and reusing the disks.